In digital electronics circuit design, clock signals are used to control digital state transitions synchronously. That is, usage of clock signals facilitates digital state transitions in a predictable manner. In one aspect, advances in high speed digital electronics technology have resulted in increasingly higher clock speeds into, for example, the Gigahertz (GHz) range. One consequence of higher clock speeds is correspondingly higher power consumption (e.g., dc power consumption) by the digital circuitry.